digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Fusion Fighters
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |version= |released=(NA:) January 14, 2014 |genre=RPG |modes=Single Player |ratings= |platforms= |media= |requirements= |input= }} Digimon Fusion Fighters is a smartphone game based on the anime Digimon Fusion. Plot The player takes control as the General of an army and, just like Mikey Kudo and , faces off against the Bagra Army. As the player progresses, they face tougher enemies as well as gathering stronger allies until they can break into the Bagra Empire and face off against the Three Generals once and for all. Gameplay The player begins by forming a team. There are three main slots corresponding to the three types of Digimon in this game: Red, Blue, and Green. They represent the face of the team. As the player progresses, a Deck unlocks, where Digimon can be added to boost the stats of the main Digimon. Successful progression gains the player experience, which increases the size of the Deck. Afterward, the player can explore various Zones with certain difficulties. By entering a Zone, the player is confronted with a succession of enemies, whom they must defeat by tapping attack icons. These icons will appear in various locations on the screen and are capable of movement. Icons come in five types: "Normal Attack Target", "Critical Target", "Digi Fusion Target", "Recover Target", and "Penalty Target". The first three also come in four forms: Red, Blue, Green, and White, which relate to which of the three types of Digimon they draw from, and White representing a combination of all three. The Normal Attack Target inflicts basic damage, while Critical inflicts more. A Digi Fusion Target will increase the associated Digimon's DigiFusion gauge in addition to the attack, while the Recovery Target restores health as well. The Penalty Target will inflict damage on the player instead. The DigiFusion gauge is a special meter associated with each of the three main Digimon. When it is full, the associated Digimon can perform a DigiFusion if the appropriate Digimon are located in the battle party, whether as part of the main group or the Deck. Some Digimon also have special abilities that do not require other Digimon to perform. The session ends when the player defeats the boss of the area, allowing progression, or loses all of their health, in which the mission ends in failure. If successful, the player obtains experience and, possibly, Digimon to add to their army. In either success or failure, however, a Digimon may choose to leave the army, requiring replacement. To obtain Digimon, the player can complete missions in Zones or reload them. Reloading can be performed either through the use of cards that come with various pieces of Digimon Fusion merchandise or through special Digi-Alphabet codes. Once summoned, they can be added to the team. As players obtain or fight Digimon, they will be added to the player's Collection, a screen in which a Digimon's portrait and stats can be found. The game also includes a help screen containing information and tutorials. List of obtainable Digimon External links *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.bandai.digimonfusionfighters&hl=en Digimon Fusion Fighters in Google Play] *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/digimon-fusion-fighters/id780161357 Digimon Fusion Fighters in the iTunes App Store] Notes and References Category:Games Category:Smartphone Games Category:Digimon Fusion Category:2014 Video Games